Spotty Hot
Spotty Hot (z ang. gorący punkcik a tak dosłownie to łaciate ciepło albo gorące łatki XDGoogle tłumacz najlepszy: Spotty Hot - z wypryskami na gorąco, lel.) — jednorożec; OC użytkowniczki Aramorena. Dba, by kucyki miały dostęp do Internetu, pracuje jako informatyczka. Jej rodzicami są High Energy i Pastel Net, nie ma rodzeństwa. Mieszka, mieszkała i mieszkać będzie w Ponycliff, małej wiosce niedaleko Manehattanu. Posiada niezwykły talent do tworzenia fal WiFi. Powstanie Pewnego nie zbyt pięknego dnia do szkoły autorki kucyka przyszła pani mediator. Zaczęła opowiadać o swojej pracy, czym jest mediacja, itp. itd. Aramorenę oczywiście to nudziło, więc wyciągnęła z plecaka swój zeszyt do rysowania i narysowała w nim klacz - pierwowzór Spot. Miała taką samą rasę, imię, grzywę i ogon, jak jej obecna wersja, oraz taki sam znaczek, była jednak nieznacznie grubsza i miała białą skórę. Jednorożka nosiła na lewej, przedniej nodze coś podobnego do szarej skarpetki z dziurą na stopęw tym przypadku: Kopyto xD z grubym, kremowym pasem, naszytym dla ozdobychodzi mi o taki materiałowy pasek, a nie o przyrząd do podtrzymywania spadających spodni!. Autorka od razu poczuła sympatię do nowopowstałej Spot, i przy najbliższej okazji narysowała ją na bazie z pomocą komputera. Podczas rysowania Ara zorientowała się jednak, że biała skóra klaczy zlewa się z tłem obrazka, dlatego zmieniła kolor umaszczenia kucyka na jasny szary. Przy okazji autorka zupełnie zapomniała o dziwacznej skarpetce z lewego kopytka Hot, czemu zawdzięczamy jej brak. I tak właśnie powstała Spotty Hot. Wygląd ]] Grzywa i Ogon Grzywa Spot jest kremowa, prosta i stosunkowo długa, zawsze zaczesana na prawą stronę w taki sposób, by włosy zakrywały jedno oko. Jej końcówka nieznacznie się zawija, przyjmując kształt podobny do półksiężyca lub litery C. Ogon Spot również jest kremowy, długi i prosty, na końcu zawija się w ten sam sposób, co grzywa. Jest bardzo gęsty, dlatego Spot miewa problemy z czesaniem go. Klacz nigdy nie zmienia swojej fryzury, chociaż wie, że takie uczesanie nie jest szczególnie oryginalne, ani, jak powiedział jej znajomy okulista, zdrowe dla jej oczu. Skóra i sylwetka Skóra Spotty ma barwę jasnej szarości, podobnej do siwych włosów wilczej sierści. Pod każdym okiem klaczy można dostrzec po trzy niewielkie, okrągłe przebarwienia, imitujące wesołe piegi. Sylwetka klaczy powinna być jest raczej przeciętna i, jak na kucyka, dość proporcjonalna. Cechą charakterystyczną Hot jest niezbyt groźne schorzenie - płaskostopie. Można to stwierdzić przyglądając się śladom, zostawionym przez klacz na śniegu czy piasku: U przeciętnego kucyka odcisnęłaby się tylko podkowa, natomiast u Spot ślad zostawia cała powierzchnia kopytka. Oczy Oczy Spot mają typowy, owalny kształt i niezbyt wyszukany szary kolor. Zazwyczaj można w nich zobaczyć dwa jasne błyski. Rzęsy klaczy są lekko zawinięte, podobnie jak u u Applejack. Klacz nie maluje się, nie przyozdabia oczu, nie nosi sztucznych rzęs i, co nie ciekawe, nie lubi swoich oczu, dlatego nie dba o nie za bardzo i nie przeszkadza jej fakt, że zasłanianie oka grzywką może się skończyć częściową ślepotą. Róg Róg jednorożki jest nieznacznie grubszy, ale i dłuższy niż u większości rogatych kucyków. Ma kształt rożka i bardzo ostry koniec. Działa na podobnej zasadzie co antena WiFi. Nie jest jednak w stanie równocześnie odbierać sygnał i wytwarzać magię, dlatego Hot może czarować wyłącznie znajdując się poza zasięgiem. Znaczek Na znaczku Spotty widnieje czarny napis "WiFi", otoczony podwójnymi nawiasami, imitującymi wytwarzane przez kucyka fale. Spotty jest z niego bardzo dumna, aczkolwiek nie czuje się wyróżniona, gdyż "technologiczne" znaczki są dość częste u mieszkańców Ponycliff. Ktoś kiedyś zapytał klaczy, jak się czuje, będąc w połowie anteną WiFi i posiadając tak beznadziejny znaczek. Spot natychmiast wytłumaczyła delikwentowi, że jej znaczek nie jest beznadziejny, a anteną jest jedynie jej róg. Ona jedynie kocha technologię, internet i swój znaczek. Imię Imię Spotty Hot symbolizuje powiązanie klaczy z Internetem. Wywodzi się od nazwy punktu z darmową siecią, zwanego Hot Spot oraz od nazwy podręcznika do języka angielskiego, z którego Ara uczyła się w podstawówce - również o takiej nazwie. Dlaczego Spotty nie nosi imienia Hot Spot, tylko jego zmodyfikowaną wersję? Nawet autorka kucyka nie wie tego na pewno. Trochę po to, by imię było wyjątkowe, trochę po to, aby się wyróżniało... Ale głównie to chyba przez przypadek xD Historiahistorię Spot wymyśliła osoba bez nicku, za co jestem jej dozgonnie wdzięczna ♡ Dzieciństwo Spotty Hot urodziła się w Ponycliff jako pierwsze i jedyne dziecko ogiera High Energy i klaczy Pastel Net. Już od pierwszego dnia życia miała styczność z najnowszymi technologiami, bowiem jej ojciec był testerem gier wideo, a matka tworzyła roboty. Rodzice nigdy nie mieli dla niej czasu, dlatego zostawiana sama w domu Spot z nudów grzebała w kablach, przegryzała je i łączyła ze sobą na różne sposoby. Kiedy High i Pastel to spostrzegli, kupili córce komputer, aby więcej nie broiła. Hot bardzo szybko zrozumiała język programistyczny, dlatego już w wieku trzech lat bez problemów tworzyła przeróżne gry na komputer i nie tylko. Dorastanie i zdobycie znaczka ]] Kiedy Spot zaczęła naukę, zainteresowała ją tajemnica internetu. Mimo, iż klacz znała już wszystkie pozostałe rzeczy, związane z komputerem, to dalej zostawało dla niej zagadką. Tylko jak poznać coś, co nie jest namacalne? Jak zrozumieć niewidzialny i wszechobecny w jej domu byt zwany Internetem? Nie miała pojecia. Próbowała rozmawiać na ten temat z rodzicami, ale jej mama nie znała się na tej sprawie, a tata jak zwykle nie miał czasu na rozmowy. Spot wyciągnęła z niego tylko informację, że Internet działa dzięki routerowi. Parę miesięcy później dom jednorożki był w fazie remontu, co oznaczało odłączenie wszystkich kabli i kabelków. W domu nie było ani kreski Internetu. Spotty nadal nie rozumiała na jakiej zasadzie działa ten niezwykły bytpomińmy fakt, że traktuję Internet jak tajemniczą, potężną istotę i teraz nie mogła w żaden sposób go zrozumieć. W pewnym momencie nieświadomie zaczęła wytwarzać fale Wi-Fi. Dostęp do Internetu natychmiast powrócił, a klacz ze zdumieniem spojrzała na swój róg. To właśnie z niego wydostawały się fale. Skąd się wzięły? Spot nie wiedziała, dopóki nie dostrzegła znaczka na swym boku. Jej talentem było tworzenie dostępu do Internetu! Klacz nadal nie rozumiała, na jakiej zasadzie działa tajemnicza sieć, jednak stwierdziła, że wcale jej to nie przeszkadza. Dorosłość Po ukończeniu studiów, oczywiście informatycznych, Spotty założyła własną firmę. Biznes dobrze się rozkręcał, więc miała pieniędzy pod dostatkiem. Przy okazji poznała nijakiego Faila, z ktorym szybko zaprzyjaźniła się, a nawet zaczęła chodzić. Życie układało się zgodnie z jej wyobrażeniami, wszystko dobrze funkcjonowało... Aż do pewnego pechowego dnia, kiedy Spotty została zaproszona na ślub jednej ze swoich współpracowniczek. Nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby nie fakt, iż wesele zorganizowano w lesie Everfree. Panna Hot nigdy nie była w równie gęstym lesie, więc prędko się zgubiła. Chcąc znaleźć drogę na wesele współpracowniczki wklikała adres w urządzenie GPS i... Po raz pierwszy w życiu przeżyła szok. W tym lesie zupełnie nie było zasięgu. Ani kreski! Spotty załamała się. Co z tego, że jej róg wytwarzał Internet, skoro w pobliżu nie było zasięgu? Panna Hot nie wiedziała co zrobić. Wszystkie istniejące technologie właśnie ją zawiodły, a wszędzie dokoła rosły dzikie i niedostępne drzewa. Spotty po raz pierwszy musiała zdać się na łaskę i niełaskę żywiołów. Z ponurą miną szła przed siebie i mogła jedynie mieć nadzieję, że las wkrótce się skończy. Ale las się nie kończył, a informatyczka dotarła nad brzeg jakiegoś rwącego, szerokiego potoku. Nigdy nie próbowała pływać, dlatego teraz nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić. Przypomniała sobie, jak kiedyś mama próbowała nauczyć ją czarować. Wtedy właśnie obie dowiedziały się, iż fale WiFi tłumią zdolności czarnoksięskie. Ale teraz panna Hot nie wytwarzała fal, bo dokoła nie było zasięgu. W dodatku klacz wciąż pamiętała zaklęcie do teleportacji. Skupiła się, a jej róg zaczął świecić na ciemnoszaro. Po chwili zniknęła w obłoku dymu i z takim samym efektem pojawiła się pięć metrów dalej. Była szalenie dumna ze swojego osiągnięcia, ale nagle zorientowała się, iż wciąż nie jest na drugim brzegu - tylko trzydzieści centymetrów przed nim. Natychmiast wpadła do szumiącej wody, a żywioł poniósł ją w nieznane. Po pewnym czasie woda w strumyku zaczęła się uspokajać. Na brzegach było coraz mniej drzew, a coraz więcej takich dziwnych, wysokich złotych traweknawet dziecko wie, co to jest zborze, lel. W pewnym momencie Spotty udalo się wyjść z wody. Zaledwie pół kilometra od niej wznosiły się wesołe domki z Ponyville. Klacz sprawdziła urządzenie GPS. Zasięg powrócił. Szybko wyszukała drogę powrotną do rodzinnego miasta. Współpracowniczka była niepocieszona, iż Spot nie dotarła na jej wesele, ale rozumiała sytuację. Tylko Fail usłyszawszy opowieść swej dziewczyny wyznał: Spotty... Ja rozumiem, że zabawa była wspaniała i że nie wypadało nie poczęstować się winem, ale ty przesadziłaś. Osobowość Leniwa Spotty lubi spędzać czas w swoim łóżku, mimo, iż jako kierowniczka firmy nie ma na to za dużo czasu. Zawsze czeka na weekend z niecierpliwością godną źrebaczka, a kiedy się okazuje, że z jakichś powodów straci wolne, potrafi wpaść w totalną depresję. Nigdy nie bierze pracy na poważnie, niechętnie wypełnia obowiązki domowe. Jej mieszkanie jest totalnie zagracone niepotrzebnymi rupieciami, które powinny wylądować na śmietnisku, ale Spotty nie miała czasu czytaj: Spotty się nie chciało ich wynosić. Nikt nigdy nie zleca jej poważnych zadań, bo powszechnie wiadomo, że im ważniejsza sprawa, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że Hot jej nie załatwi. Chętna do pomocy Spotty bardzo chętnie pomaga innym w problemach związanych ze sprzętami elektronicznymi, bądź Internetem. Wkłada w to dużo serca, nigdy nie zostawia kucyka w potrzebie. Nie przyjmuje niczego w zamian za udzieloną pomoc, jest bezinteresowna. Jednak mimo to Spotty nie ma wielu przyjaciół, bo tak bardzo lubi pomagać innym, że czasem sama tworzy problemy, tylko po to, by je później rozwiązać i w ten sposób pomóc kucykom. Klacz próbuje pomagać innym także w sprawach o których nie ma zielonego pojęcia, więc często coś niszczy, rozwala lub po prostu bardziej psuje. Kiedy jednak ktoś próbuje jej to wytłumaczyć, Spotty obraża się, wraca do domu i do końca dnia nie wychodzi z pokoju. Umiejętności jest wspaniała ^.^]] Tworzenie fal WiFi To wrodzony talent Spotty Hot, a także powód, dla którego róg klaczki jest niemagiczny. Polega właściwie tylko na tym, że z rogu kucyka wydobywają się fale WiFi, dzięki którym można połączyć się z Internetem. Spoty korzysta ze swojego daru, niosąc pocieszenie biednym kucykom, którym brakuje dostępu do sieci. Wszystko co związane z informatyką Spotty od dzieciństwa znała się na sprzętach elektronicznych i już jako źrebak tworzyła proste programy. Można spokojnie powiedzieć, że klacz ma do tego talent, jednak ona sama nie zgadza się z tego typu stwierdzeniami i usilnie powtarza, iż wypracowała sobie umiejętności informatyczne. Antyumiejętności Muzyka Dawno, dawno temu, Spotty miała zaśpiewać znaną piosenkę na szkolnej akademii i od tego czasu trzy z jej dawnych nauczycielek zupełnie nie słyszą, a w szkolnych oknach nie da się wstawić szyb. Z tej sytuacji można wywnioskować, że jednorożka nie ma talentu muzycznego, choć w sekrecie przed wszystkimi o takowym talencie marzy. Spotty nie potrafi tworzyć nawet muzyki elektronicznej, choć jej znajomość technologii powinna na to pozwalać. Klacz jednak po prostu nie czuje rytmu - choć bardzo by chciała. Sport Spotty potrafi chodzić. To jedyny sport jaki uprawia, do innych nie nadaje się. Surfowanie po necie zastępuje jej wszystkie sprawy wymagające ruchu. Kiedy klacz była całkiem mała i chodziła do szkoły, niemal zawsze podrabiała zwolnienia z lekcji wychowania fizycznego. Ma ponadprzeciętnie słabą kondycję - piętnastominutowy powolny spacerek jest dla niej męczarnią. Od dawna nie biega ani nie skacze. Nie pamięta najoczywistszych zasad gry w piłkę kopytkową. Na zawsze zrezygnowała ze sportu. Relacje Mama White Net, twórczyni robotów bardzo rzadko miała czas dla Spotty. Posiadała też pewną dziwną, jak na matkę, cechę - nienawidziła wszelkiego rodzaju uścisków i przytulasów. Spotty kochała ją jednak mimo tego. Obie klacze bawiły się czasem w tworzenie wspólnych robotów, albo w rozbrajanie starych, nieudanych prototypów. Mama nigdy nie rozumiała i nie akceptowała internetowej pasji Spotty, ale klaczce zazwyczaj to nie przeszkadzało. Kiedy Hot założyła własną firmę, Net, w przeciwieństwie do swojego męża, była z niej dumna. Nie można więc powiedzieć, że relacje Spotty i jej mamy są jakieś super świetne, ale na pewno nie są one złe. Odkąd panna Hot dorosła, White stara się nie wtrącać w jej życie, szanuje bowiem dojrzałość i wolność wyboru córki. Tata High Energy, tester gier wideo był z natury dość samolubnym kucykiem, dlatego wszyscy jego znajomi zdziwili się na wieść, że ożenił się i ma córkę. Ze względu na tą cechę Spotty zawsze nigdy nie mogła liczyć na oparcie z jego strony. Jej ojciec wolał zajmować się swoją, nawiasem mówiąc bardzo mało wymagającą, pracą, niż córką. Jedynie przez pierwsze trzy miesiące życia Hot troszczył się o jej potrzeby. Spotty z kolei zawsze darzyła go mniejszą sympatią, niż mamę. Kiedy założyła własną firmę, jej ojciec wpadł w furię - właściwie nie wiadomo dlaczego. Mimo wszystko Spotty bardzo lubi pewną cechę swego ojca - mianowicie brak spostrzegawczości. Nie raz już podsunęła mu herbatę z solą, nie raz zamieniła miejscami kabelki w jego laptopie i nie raz zamiast płyty z grą do przetestowania włożyła mu do stacji dysków płytę z muzyką. A High Energy nigdy się nie zorientował... Fail ]] Spotty i Fail chodzili do jednej klasy w gimnazjum. Początkowo nie lubili siebie nawzajem, bowiem każde z nich chciało być najlepszym w klasie z informatyki, więc rywalizowali ze sobą o ten tytuł. Ale po jakimś czasie okazało się, że matka Faila poważnie zachorowała. Ogier nie miał czasu na naukę i przestał walczyć ze Spot o miejsce. Ta jednak zaczęła się martwić. Fail nigdy dotąd nie dawał jej wygrać. Coś musiało nie grać. Tylko co...? Pewnego dnia po lekcjach zaczepiła Faila, a ten opowiedział jej o chorobie swojej matki. Spot zmartwiła się i postanowiła mu pomóc. W ten sposób kucyki bardzo zbliżyły się do siebie.. Pod koniec nauki w gimnazjum Hot i Fail zostali parą i są nią do dzisiaj. Spotty chętnie spędza czas ze swoim chlopakiem i bardzo go kocha, on natomiast stara się być blisko niej i bronić ją przed niebezpieczeństwami. Takie love story xD Clarisse Spotty i Clarisse spotkały się pewnego pięknego dnia, kiedy szara klacz przyjechała do Baltimare na konkurs informatyczny, w bardzo ciekawy sposób - przypadkiem na siebie wpadając. Fiołkowemu kucykowi spodobała się informatyczka, więc postanowiła się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Spotty początkowo ignorowała Clarisse, ale w pewnym momencie przyszło jej na myśl, że takie zachowanie jest niewłaściwe. Ze zmartwioną miną przeprosiła fiołkową klacz, ale ona tylko uśmiechnęła się i zaproponowała szaremu jednorożcowi spotkanie w pobliskiej kawiarence. Od tego czasu klacze przyjaźnią się ze sobą, bardzo chętnie rozmawiają i spotykają się. Fantastic Book Był zimny, jesienny wieczór. Spotty Hot, szara jednorożka z routerem w rogu siedziała w swoim niewielkim pokoiku i walczyła z jednym z najsławniejszych potworów, od lat dręczących kucyki - mianowicie z nudą. Znała na pamięć już wszystkie strony w Internecie, ktore zdawały jej się ciekawe. Nie wiedziała więc co robić. Wyszła z pokoju i zaczęła bez celu chodzić po domu. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek u drzwi - okazało się, że to listonosz przyniósł jej jakąś paczkę. Tylko, że panna Hot nie zamawiała żadnej paczki. Może to niespodzianka od Faila...? Spotty wyciągnęła z paczki książkę. Nie, to nie mógł być prezent-niespodzianka od jej chłopaka. Fail doskonale wiedział, że Hot nie lubi czytać. Teraz jednak naprawdę się nudziła, więc, nie mając żadnego innego pomysłu na spędzenie tego wieczora, zatopiła się w lekturze. Tego dnia po raz pierwszy książka ją wciągnęła. Spotty przeczytała powieść w niesamowitym tempie, a kiedy skończyła, czuła jakiś niedosyt. Postanowiła spotkać się z autorką książki, Fantastic Book, aby pogadać o tej lekturze, dowiedzieć się, czy jest więcej niż jedna część, no i oczywiście aby zdobyć autograf pisarki. Następnego ranka Hot wybrała się do Ponyville, gdzie według dostępnych jej źródeł mieszkała Fantastic. Dojechawszy na stację wklepała w GPS ulicę na której mieszkała jej ulubiona pisarka i podążyła do domu Book. Bezproblemowo dotarła do mieszkania. Zapukała do drzwi. Po paru minutach Fantastic otwarła. Była dość zdziwiona tą niespodziewaną wizytą, ale gdy Spot wyjaśniła, dlaczego przyszła, Fanta postanowiła ją ugościć. Klacze bardzo długo rozmawiały ze sobą, początkowo tylko o książkach, ale później absolutnie o wszystkim. W ten właśnie sposób Fanta zaprzyjaźniła się ze Spot. Picture Blossom ]] Pewnego pięknego dnia Picture Blossom i Colour Song wybrali się na Manehattan aby odwiedzić mieszkająca tam Insane Lake. Planowali zatrzymać się w jakimś hotelu, ale niestety wszystkie okazały się albo zapchane, albo za drogie. Chcąc nie chcąc musieli zatrzymać się na przedmieściach. W niewielkiej wiosce zwanej Ponycliff znaleźli lokal w przyzwoitej cenie, więc tam się zatrzymali. Przy okazji Picture zauważyła, że wioska jest śliczna i wyjątkowa - panowała tu dość rzadka w Equestrii technologia. Po rozpakowaniu się Blossom wybrała się ze swoim aparatem na spacer. Wszystko tu było dla niej absolutnie nowe, nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie tylu niezwykłych budowli i kucyków. W pewnej chwili dostrzegła nowoczesną herbaciarnię. Zachęcona sympatycznym sloganem weszła do środka i... Oniemiała. W herbaciarni nie było ani jednego kucyka oprócz niej. Pomieszczenie było bardzo małe, mieścił się w nim jedynie kupujący i jakiś dziwny automat. Picture stała przed nim z głupią miną i nie miała pojęcia, co począć. Tymczasem do herbaciarni zajrzał następny klient, który właśnie nadszedł. Była to jasnoszara jednorożka o rogu wywołującym jakieś dziwne drgania. Gdy tylko zobaczyła problem Blossom, zaczęła po cichu się śmiać. Picture zwróciła jej uwagę, że nie każdy urodził się w tym mieście i zna technologię na pamięć. Jasnoszara grzecznie przeprosiła, przedstawiła się jako Spotty Hot, a potem dała Blossom parę rad, jak należy uważać automatu. Po udanych zakupach w herbacianym automacie obie klacze usiadły na nowoczesnej ławeczce i zaczęły rozmawiać. Prędko zaprzyjaźniły się. Picture opowiedziała Spotty o swojej pasji fotograficznej, a Hot pokazała Blossom jak można obrabiać zdjęcia za pomocą komputera. Były w środku rozmowy, kiedy nadszedł Colour Song. Był troszkę zły na Blossom, bo musiał jej szukać po całym Ponycliff. Picture natychmiast przypomniała sobie o zaplanowanej wizycie u siostry, więc pożegnała się ze Spotty i wraz z bratem popędziła ku Manehattanowi. Od tego dnia Spot i Picture spotykają się za każdym razem, gdy Blossom przyjeżdża odwiedzić siostrę. Zwierzę Zwierzakiem Spotty jest dzika, żywa mysz od komputera imieniem Phonesty. Klaczka dostała ją w prezencie na urodziny od Faila. Imię zwierzęcia powstało poprzez połączenie słów "Phoneang. telefon" i "Honestyang. uczciwość". Mysz została ożywiona przez Faila, aby zrobić naszej Spotty miłą niespodziankę. Phone jest dość owalna i całkowicie szara. Z przodu ma dwa przyciski, na których znajdują się jej oczy, z tyłu zaś ciągnie się jej długi ogon, zakończony wtyczką. Nos myszy znajduje się nieco poniżej oczu, na linii dzielącej dwa przyciski. Mysz potrafi samodzielnie się poruszać, a podłączona do komputera bezproblemowo wypełnia podane ustnie instrukcjejak powiesz Włącz mi GIMPa, Phonesty natychmiast poruszy się w taki sposób, aby kursor najechał na ikonkę GIMPa, zmruży oczko (równocześnie naciskając klawisz) i program się włącza.. Klaczka bardzo lubi opiekować się swoim zwierzątkiem, być może dlatego, iż Phonesty nie wymaga szczególnej troski, bowiem wystarczy codziennie rano podłączyć ją do komputera. To właśnie ta mysz umożliwia pannie Hot klikanie w ikonki na monitorze, gdyż bądź co bądź Spotty ma niemagiczny róg i nie może w żaden sposób chwycić tradycyjnej myszki. W Equestria Girls Spotty nie posiada ludzkiego odpowiednika w świecie Equestria Girls Ciekawostki *Nie lubi pierogów *Uwielbia jeść wszystko oprócz pierogów *Nie wie, kto rządzi Equestrią lol *Nie wyobraża sobie zycia bez technologii *W ogóle niewiele sobie wyobraża *Choć nie raz widziała kapelusze, wątpi w ich istnienie *Nie lubi podróży Cytaty Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników